


What if things had been different?

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Malex Stories by Me. [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, I know nothing, M/M, Relationship fix, What if fic, this is literally just fluffyness that i needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: What if things had gone differently for Michael and Alex in 2008?





	What if things had been different?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote. UnBETA'd. inspired by my brain going "so what if things had gone differently for Malex, how would things look today?"

It’s a few days before prom when Michael gets the nerve to Ask Alex if he has a date. Alex smiles and blushes, and then shakes his head and says “no… not yet.”   
“Would you like to be mine?” Michael can feel his palms sweating, he’s never been this nervous before.   
“Yes.” Alex’s answering smile is soft and sweet and Michael feels like he’s melting. 

***

On prom night they meet up there, so Alex’s dad doesn’t flip a shit. They dance pressed close to each other, even when the music is fast, and especially when the music is slow.   
After prom, they sneak into the museum and they kiss among the stars. It’s the perfect ending to the perfect night.   
Michael drops Alex off before the sun starts to rise, with one more soft sweet kiss as a parting gift.

***

They have two more weeks until Graduation and Alex got off of work at 5. Michael picks him up and they drive out to the desert to stargaze, it’s a Friday night and Alex had until midnight before he had to be home.   
There are more blankets than usual in the back of Michael’s truck, and they make love for the first time under the stars, wrapped in the sounds of the desert at night.   
“I love you,” Michael whispered, afraid if he says it too loud the magic will be broken.   
Alex smiled, shifting impossibly closer and kissing Michael sweetly. “I love you, too.” 

***

Their last day of School is Tuesday, and graduation is on Friday. They go to Max and Isobel’s grad party together. There is so much food, so much music, so many people. That almost nobody notices them sneak away for an hour, coming back flushed and hair a bit messier than before. 

Max leaves with Liz on her road trip the next day.

Alex’s dad tells him he’ll need to join the airforce once he turns 18. Alex blinks back tears as he tells Michael that come mid-July he’ll be packing up to leave for basic training.   
Michael shakes his head. “I turn eighteen in two days. You’ll turn eighteen on the first right? We can run away then. Go to… California. There are so many people in California he’ll never be able to find us.”   
Alex smiled and kisses Michael. “I don’t have a choice Michael, he’ll… he’ll kill me if I don’t.”   
That night Michael does some research, He hatches a plan. There is a way for Alex to get out of this, it’s legal, kind of shady, but it will keep them together. 

*** 

Michael shows up at the museum the next time Alex is working.   
“Can we talk? In private?” He asks.   
Alex looks a little worried but nods behind him and flips the sign. He leads Michael to the back room that's almost always empty. “Okay. Talk.” He’s writing his visor in his hands.   
Michael smiles at him, fumbling a little while getting something out of his pocket, dripping down to one knee. “Alex Manes, will you marry me?”   
Alex laughed, not sure if Michael was being serious. But when he saw the shiny silver ring he stopped, tears falling down his cheeks. “Michael you can’t afford…”   
“Stop, yes or no?”   
“Yes, yes! Always yes.”   
Michael grinned and slipped the ring onto Alex’s finger, standing up and kissing him softly. “Thank you. I’ll tell you the plan when you get out of work.”   
“You better, I’m so confused.” 

***

“So, the day of my Birthday, before my dad gets up. We get into your truck and drive to California, we get married. And then when my dad tries to make me join I what?” Alex was still fuzzy on the details.   
“You tell them you’re married and your husband is attending UNM in the fall so you would like to be stationed as close as possible. They’ll reject you before being gay, well, really for being open about it.” He grinned brighter. “And, because we’ll be married when I start school, they’ll have to put me in my own dorm, one that you can live in too.”   
Alex sighed happily and leaned over to kiss Michael. “You really are a genius.” 

***

They left at 2 am. They stopped in Tucson at a shitty roadside motel to sleep for a few hours before continuing on to San Diego.   
Once there they stopped in at the city hall, applied for their marriage certificate and got a hotel for the twenty-four hours that they had to wait to get married. Then they waited, laughing and joking. Alex was nervous that something was going to happen, but nothing did.  
They went and got married, just the two of them, the court officer and one witness (a guy named Greg that worked at the courthouse)   
Michael grinned as he held the folder of their paperwork, and they drove straight through back to Roswell. 

***

Jesse Manes was waiting for them to show back up in town, pacing around the living room when Alex walked in.   
“What kind of a stunt did you think…” he stopped short when he saw Michael standing on the porch with Sheriff Jim Valenti.   
“I’m just here to get my stuff. Then I’ll be out of here.” Alex replied, trying not to let his voice waver at all.   
“What the hell is going on? Answer me!”   
Alex blinked, he took a deep breath and smiled, “I’m getting my stuff because I’m moving out dad, I’m moving out to live with my Husband.”   
Jesse had no answer, he just stood there in the middle of his living room while Alex put all of his stuff in a couple of garbage bags. Handing them out to Michael who put them in the truck.   
“You’re getting this reversed, right now.” Jesse finally said, pointing in Alex’s face.   
“We can’t, we’ve already filed the certificate with the state.” Michael supplied, holding his hand out for Alex to hurry.   
Alex quickly got the last of his things and stepped outside, taking Michael’s hand. He looked back inside the house at his father and nodded. “Bye, dad.” 

***

The following summer they buy the airstream so they have a place to live over the summer. Michael gets his job at the Junkyard back and Alex gets a job at the library.   
Isobel brings her boyfriend Noah back home to meet everyone.   
Max is working security at the museum.   
Liz comes back for the summer, spending most of her time with Rosa and Maria, but inviting Alex to hang too. 

***

For their tenth wedding anniversary, they have a small recommitment ceremony, surrounded by their supportive friends and family. Their two adopted daughters and the foster son that they’ve been fighting to adopt for over two years right up front with them.   
They are loved.   
They are alive.   
They are happy. 

The end.


End file.
